Drops of Jupiter
by dr3aming-r3ality
Summary: After two amazing years with Jared, Kim and her family decide to visit their roots back at the Yurok reservation. There, Kim reconnects with her family and legends from her own tribe. She soon realizes that the Quilette legends aren't the only ones that hold truth. What connects Kim to her tribes troubling legends? What does this mean for her and her werewolf? M for lemons
1. Rumour Has It

**Howdy! This is my very first fanfiction so be kind. I will try to update as much as I can but I tend to get busy. The beginning of this story might be confusing so if you have questions you can leave them in your review or PM me.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters you recognize from the series.**_

"Come _on_, Kimmy. At least try to have fun." My cousin Shelby whines to me.

Lani rolls her eyes "Don't even bother, Shells. She's a lost cause." She blows her naturally dark hair out of her face "She hasn't stopped moping over _Jared_ since they said goodbye Sunday night. I mean, good _God_, Rose, you'll probably talk to him on the phone tomorrow anyway."

I open my mouth to get her back for using my real name but the only thing that came out was a "_yerg_" before Shelby interrupted "I think it's sweet."

My darling little sister scoffs "Oh, come on, if she's this bad on the second day, I am definitely not excited for the rest of this trip."

I huff dramatically, but hey, it's me. I'm pretty dramatic "Whatever, _Iliana,_ your just jealous." I shoot back, making sure to use her real name too.

"And why would I be jealous? Just because your boyfriend is this tall, tanned, firm, muscled, hot… I'm going inside." She states and walks back up the beach to our aunts house we're vacationing at.

Me and Shelby laugh as we watch my 15 year old sister slam the back door to the cute beach house. You could say that dramatics run in the family. Dramatic or not, I do miss Jared and I could tell that these would be the longest 3 months of my life. Looking out over the Pacific Ocean, I realize that it was a huge mistake to come here in the first place. Not that I had much of a choice, my family does this every year. Personally, I think it's just an excuse for my dad to get his daughters away from civilization and make sure life hasn't corrupted us. He was especially adamant this year since Lani just finished her first year of high school and me and Jared are going on year 3 of our relationship.

Cue the sad music and drabbles over how I miss his face, his deep, husky voice, the way he acted all cocky around the pack but his demeanor seemed to change when he spoke to me. Especially the way he would scoop me up in his arms when he got off patrol, how he would capture my lips with his and I'd eventually feel mini-Jared against my stomach. At that point we'd be to a bed, or couch, or chair, or wall, or…

"Rosie? Yoo-hoo! Rose? Kim!" Why can't I daydream in peace, dammit?

I let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sex moan and looked at her. My beautiful cousin shook her head and giggled. Me and Shelby have always been close, mostly because she was the only cousin I had on the Yurok reservation. And she was really the only girlfriend I've ever had; I had never really gotten along with girls. Why? Beats the fuck out of me.

"I still don't understand why you go by Kim." She sighs and looks down at the seashell in her hand "Rose is such a beautiful name."

I scrunch up my nose. Most people don't know why I go by my middle name, Kimberly instead of my first name. It's the name _she_ gave me, and I don't want to be associated with _her_. I shrug it off "I'd think you'd be used to it by now, Shells, nobody has called me… _Rose_ in years."

It's exactly why Lani hates being called Iliana, though it's a really pretty name. But that's Lani for ya. She says it's too old, that it reminds her of the Great Depression. You can't really shorten Rose so I went with Kimberly, the middle name my co-creator gave me.

She skips a rock across the ocean and smiles at me "You'll always be Rosie to me."

Before I can reply with my signature dramatic response, something distracts me over on the cliffs towards the south side of the beach. No one ever goes over there, partly because it's crazy rocky and nobody wants to risk falling off the high cliffs onto the rocks. The biggest reason though is because of our legends. That's why when I saw a couple girls, about my age, standing on the cliffs with their almost identical white dresses, I kind of freaked out.

Expecting my immediate response, Shelby looks to see what caught my attention. I glance at her then back to the cliffs "Who is that?" when you live on an Indian reservation, its sorta hard to tell people apart from afar. The whole dark-hair-dark-eyes-dark-skinned thing gets in the way of any distinguishing features when being an onlooker.

That must get really annoying when one is trying to stalk another. Not that I'm encouraging stalking, but I'm not totally against it, depending on the circumstances. That would make me a hypocrite considering I totally stalked Jared's house the 2 weeks he was out "sick" junior year in high school. He thought it was totally cute when my little sister told him and just grinned cockily. Sigh, Jared. And I thought I was obsessed before.

"You know Audrey and Peyton Little?" she asks in an abnormally deadpanned voice. Shelby has always been chipper and positive which is why my curiosity level went from a 4 to a 10.

I rack my brain for information on the Little sisters but struggle, having to push Jared out of my head. Dear God, this is unhealthy.

Little, Little, Little. Oh, right! Audrey and Peyton Little. Though I remember Audrey a little (ha-ha) better than Peyton, I vaguely remember the two of them in elementary. Sweet and kind Audrey balanced out a temperamental Peyton. Three years apart, the girls were always running with different crowds, Audrey with a bunch of friends and considered the most popular at the high school while Peyton stuck with only a couple friends and earned herself a nasty reputation on the rez.

I nod "Not very well, but I know _of _them, yes."

My cousin looks at the sun setting over the ocean, the wind blowing her dark hair behind her head "It was strange. Audrey came back from LA looking tired and worn out and just strait up terrible. Which doesn't make much sense considering she's a makeup artist. I mean, if you make as much money as she does, you'd think you would have enough money to buy herself some decent moisturizer or something to get rid of those bags under her eyes." She rolls her eyes and rubs her arms against the cool breeze "Let's just say she wasn't the pretty Audrey Little who left after finishing beauty school two years earlier.

"She was seen around town for the next week or so, though she looked more like a zombie then an actual human being. People assumed something bad had happened back in the city, like she lost her job or went through an ugly breakup or something. She just wasn't the normal smiling, happy-go-lucky Audrey, you know?" she shifted her eyes to the girls on the cliffs that were now looking out over the horizon "She tried. She went to lunch with a couple of her old friends and went shopping with her mom and Peyton, but you could tell something was wrong. No one asked of course and her family offered no explanation so people just kind of left it alone."

Goosebumps prickled my arms without the appearance of the wind as Shelby continued "Then she disappeared for a month. Well she didn't really disappear; she was cooped up in her house for longer than normal, though. About the second week Audrey went AWOL, Peyton started acting weird, like exactly the way Audrey was. Everyone thought it was the aftereffects of some new drug she was taking, or maybe she was pregnant. Either way, it wasn't really unusual so no one thought too much of it. Soon, they were both gone.

I felt a slight chill go up my spine, thinking how similar this story was to the packs' back home. Shelby sighs and continues "I don't know how, but when they came into town for the first time after their social isolation, they were…different."

My eyes widen as my demeanor changed from interested to absolutely serious "Different? Different, how?" My mind was again on the pack and their transformations.

Shelby turned to look at me in the eyes "They were…beautiful."

"Shells, they've always been beautiful. Sure, Peyton had more of that grungy, bitchy look but she's still always been pretty." I roll my eyes.

She shakes her head "No, Kim, you don't understand. They're like, supermodel gorgeous. They got taller, curvier and their skin had this natural glow to it. Their eyes looked brighter and their smiles were infectious. All the guys would stop and stare, as if in a trance." She turns her whole body toward me this time as her voice drops to a murmur "People are dying, Kim. Sailors are claiming to hear The Song again and the elders are acting strange. I don't know what's happening, Kim, but it has something to do with the change in the Little's."

I blink at her for a minute, fear running through my veins. What she's saying is ringing more than one bell in the creepy department. Each one of the La Push boys' faces runs through my mind as I think about what my cousin just revealed. Their legends were true, why couldn't ours be?

We both look up at the cliffs again, in attempt to convince ourselves that these girls weren't the reason people were disappearing on the cliffs again but no one was there.

XXX

"You're killing me, Kimmy." Jared whined on the other end of the computer. Sometimes calling wasn't enough; I miss my boyfriend's face.

I sigh and start to braid a small section of my hair, an anxious habit I've picked up over the years. "I know, I'm sorry but my sister needs me right now and my dad guilt tripped me." I drop the braid and look at his reflection in the computer. God, I am so horny "I miss you."

He cracks a small smile "I miss you too, Kimberly. I'm sorry for being such a pussy, I'll stop." He sits up strait and puffs out his chest as if trying to look tough, making me laugh and him grin "So how's Cali?"

I shrug, and examine his tired eyes "It's ok, sunnier than I'm used to but I missed Shelby and Aunt Heather." I tilt my head to the side "You look tired. Did you just get off patrols?"

He nods "I've been taking more shifts lately to pass the time." He shrugs and leans against his headboard his eyes drooping slightly.

At the beginning of our relationship, before I knew he was the second coming of teen wolf, I was really insecure. Here he was, this gorgeous Adonis and there I was some amateur librarian who had never been touched by a boy. What was Jared doing with me? You could tell everyone was thinking the same thing by the looks we got in the halls. The girls laughed as if it was a joke and the guys raised their eyebrows in disbelief. Looking at him now, knowing he's in a completely different state than me, those ugly insecurities are showing their faces.

I lean on my elbows resting on my lower thighs "Jared?" a pitiful voice that doesn't sound like mine questions.

He opens his eyes all the way and blinks at my tone "Yeah baby?"

I look at the empty bed next to mine. My sister and I are occupying Shelby's older brothers' room; I turned in early so I could have a private conversation with Jared without Lani laughing at me. Avoiding his eye contact, I finger the blue and white bedspread under my bare legs.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Jared's voice comes through the speakers of my laptop.

I look back at the screen to see him leaning in a bit closer, trying to decipher my hesitation, something Jared does a lot. His concerned face makes me want to appease his mind but I can't bring myself to tell him what's really on my mind. I debate on telling him what Shelby and I talked about earlier but decide not to, knowing he'll freak out and find a way to bring me home. Any chance I'm in danger at all and Jared grows a vagina and mothers me into going back… in that case, maybe I should tell him. Naw, that'd just piss my dad off.

I give him a little reassuring smile "Nothing, I just… I just really miss you." I say and peak at him through my eyelashes, hoping he buys it.

I can tell he does when his face relaxes "Me too, Kimmy. Don't worry, you'll be back where we can actually talk in person and I can touch you without hitting my fucking hand on the screen in no time."

That gets a real smile out of me. I love him. I really do, I love Jared Cameron. And I miss him, like really _really _miss him. _Every _part of me misses him. I have no idea why I've been so hot and bothered lately. Must be something in the water.

I shake my head "No, Jared, I _really _miss you." I declare in a husky voice, tucking my elbows into my sides to accentuate my cleavage. My boobs aren't exactly Pamela Anderson big but more of a Christina Aguilera before the plastic surgery- a little small but perky.

His eyes slide down to the place where my tank top met my chest and his eyes darkened "Do not tease me like that, Kimberly." He groans.

A slinky smile forms on my lips as I get up to lock the door to the bedroom. I am attempting to be bold here and dammit, I will not be interrupted.

I reposition my laptop so it's on the nightstand next to the bed and get settled into a sexy position on the comforter. Pushing my hair behind my shoulders, I run my pointer finger along the skin where my tank top sits on my chest. Jared is looking at me in lust and I notice his chest rising and falling rapidly. Point for Kim.

"W-what are you doing?"

I smile and flutter my eyelashes "Ever heard of webcam sex, Jared?" My hand snakes down the front of my shirt, down my side and rests on my hip.

I can almost hear him swallow as he shakes his head slowly. I slowly start to trace designs on my hip, still making eye contact with my sexy werewolf.

"Would you like to try it?" I ask again, desire in my voice. I know it won't feel the same as when Jared is inside me but at this point I don't really care, my underwear is so wet I could probably wring it out.

He nods quite vigorously and I have a small celebration in my head. Usually the tables are turned; I'm normally the one who just nods dumbly as Jared seduces me. It's nice to be in control for once.

A small giggle escapes my mouth as I continue my motions and feel myself getting wetter with each hand stroke. I'm not one of those girls who masturbate on a daily basis, in fact I never really even thought about touching myself until Jared came along. The separation anxiety must be really getting to me because I've never been this turned on without Jared touching me before.

I keep eye contact with Jared and slowly pull my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side of the bed. My nipples start to pucker as I feel my way down my cleavage and over the fabric of the bright green bra covering my breasts. I would've put on one of my sexier pieces had I thought I would be feeling myself up in front of my boyfriend.

A groan comes from Jared when I reach behind me to unhook my bra, the straps falling off my shoulders and my nipples puckering further with the sudden coolness. My body starts to get hot, my face feeling flush and my chest a little red. Its safe to say I turn myself on. Tilting my head back, I moan as my roaming fingers find the sensitive part of my breast.

"Touch yourself, Kim," Jared commands thickly, bringing my attention to his eyes again. I could just barely see his motions on his own private spots, long and slow strokes.

Slowly, I run my hand down my stomach and under my shorts. I discard the damp clothing and focus on my underwear, running my pointer finger over the mound that lay under it. Again, a moan escapes my mouth. In the back of my mind, I'm aware that I'm pretty much naked, sweaty and wetter than Forks in front of a webcam and pretty much acting like a sex craved whore in front of the love of my life.

Some sort of animalistic need surged through me as thoughts of Jared momentarily slipped my mind. I completely forgot he was there and focused on my sensitive body. A hand went to my right breast while my other played with the soaked material of my white and yellow striped panties. My hand paid extra attention to my hard nipple and I continued to rub myself. Soft moans and groans slipped through my clenched teeth and got more intense when I pulled the offending fabric off of my sticky body.

My eyes slam shut when my finger finds my sensitive bud and gently runs up and down my folds. I am distantly aware of my very hard boyfriend on my computer screen but the tightening knot in the pit of my stomach is too distracting. Fireworks go off in my brain when I slide a finger into my small hole, my body seeming to contract with every movement. Granted, my finger doesn't feel as good as Jared's, and definitely not as good as his dick but I'm a bit surprised at the amount of ecstasy my small finger is giving me. Loud moans fill the room when I release my breast to stick my other finger to my pulsing clit as my other one move in and out of my pussy.

Arching my back, I enter another finger and the coil in my stomach clenches and unclenches happily. I'm close; I can feel my impending orgasm like an extra limb. My body gets hotter, my hair sticking my neck and my wet juices pooling around my fingers. I add a bit of rotation to the finger on my little bud, pleasure pulsing through my veins. Fire erupted behind my eyelids when I added a third finger and tried to stay quiet as I bit the side of my pillow. My movements became fast and desperate, my hips thrusting against my fingers, my back the only thing still rested on the bed. My world exploded with pleasure and I fell back onto the bed, my body shaking with happiness. I let my breathing slow and my body cool before opening my eyes.

"Baby… That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," I hear a voice say to my right.

My eyes open and widen as humiliation turns my cheeks red. What the hell is wrong with me? How could I completely forget about Jared watching me? I have to admit, I'm alarmed I got off without Jared's help. We've had phone sex once or twice before when family came to town and I had to share a room with a cousin and he couldn't sneak into my room to take care of my, ahem, _needs._ But he had to talk dirty to me over the phone to get me wet enough to actually _want_ to touch myself.

I blink at his gorgeous face "I'm so sorry J-Jared, I totally… I mean I-I don't even know-" Jesus Christ, I couldn't even talk.

He chuckles "Baby, calm down. That was… amazing. I've never seen you lose control like that before. It was…" He shakes his head, smiling "Wow."

He always knows how to cheer me up "Really? I don't know what came over me." His reassurings are helping, but I'm still really embarrassed. What else did I expect? I'm Kim.

He runs a hand through his hair "Yeah, I mean, I almost came when-" He cuts off suddenly, looking toward where his window is located, a scowl appearing on his relaxed face.

"I'm sorry, Kimmy, I have to go. That was the emergency signal. I'll call you in the morning, ok?" He says regretfully. Godammit Sam, I miss my boyfriend.

I sigh and fight tears of disappointment "Ok, I love you."

He smiles "I love you too, Baby. Goodnight."

XXX

I woke up with a start; a sadness so overwhelming it disrupted my dreams. Tears streamed down my face as I looked around, trying to gather my bearings. The pain coursing through my skull was realized when I shifted my head. I turn to the bed next to me to see my little sister sleeping soundly, her mouth wide open and a little trail a drool falling onto her pillow. I wanted to smile or laugh at the image, but I couldn't fight the sorrow that wracked my body.

Only when I sat up did I realize the dryness of my throat, how thirsty I was. Fighting my tears, I stumbled out of the room, quiet not to wake the entire house and into the kitchen. I caught my reflection in the window while I was filling up my glass and gasped. What I saw wasn't me; it was some sort of ghost. My usual dark skin was pale and my hazel eyes dead. My hair looked dried out and stringy, no, it was never voluminous or bouncy but it never looked this _frail_. The constant pounding in my head wasn't helping things, either. I must be getting sick.

Everything after me gulping down 5 cups of water is a little weird. I was on my way to bed when a soft noise caught my attention, someone was… singing? Stopping by Shelby's room, I press my ear against the door to listen but hear nothing. At this point, I'm almost positive I'm going crazy. But the soft singing is most definitely there. I'm a few steps from my door when I decide to investigate, there are a lot of qualities I don't have, but curiosity is not one of them. Did that even make sense?

My feet are suddenly moving on their own, and I have no control over my body whatsoever. It seems like I know exactly where the hypnotic noise is coming from, like I'm attuned to it or something. I find myself walking out the door and toward the beach Shelby and I occupied this morning. My eyes skim the water as the singing continues, only louder and more persistent while the pounding in my head intensifies.

I feel like I'm in a trance, as if the voice was piercing my soul and convincing my body to do things my head wasn't giving it permission to do. For example, I dive into the water, fully clothed I might add, and start swimming toward the dangerous cliffs. Only when I was completely under the tide did the pain in my head subside. I had to've been under the water for 15 minutes because the next thing I know I'm pushing myself onto a rock at the base of the steep cliff, right at the source of the singing.

I should be scared, I should be wondering what the fuck is going on or why I'm acting like this. But I can't think. I can't feel. All I can focus on is the beautiful voice and getting to the top of the cliffs. I'm guessing I followed the trail up the side of the cliffs because there is absolutely no way I climbed up that monstrous thing.

When I finally reached the top, I reveled at the feeling of the wind through my hair and the look of the ocean from this height. The singing got closer and I froze, reason starting to seep through my tired body. I looked around frantically, trying to figure out how to get down, the feeling like when one wakes up from a nightmare that feels real. But this is real.

And so is the hands that push me back into the warm Pacific.

**Good Lord, that took forever for me to write! Now, the next chapters will be a little confusing because I'm going to be jumping around from past to present for a little while, but it will all come together. This story has been floating around in my head for a while so I should be updating a little faster since I know for sure where I'm going with it, but don't hold your breath. In the meantime, can you do me a favor? Review?**


	2. I Almost Do

_3 months later_

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Peyton states "We need you here. Faith went through the transformation not even a week ago and who knows who will be next? We need as many of us here as possible." She looks to her sister as Faith shrinks further into her seat.

The familiar pain and numbness that has become my emotions lately gets pushed aside as anger boils through my body "Are you kidding me? La Push is my _home_, you guys knew from the beginning this wasn't a permanent situation. You knew that I was leaving at the end of August, why are you making such a big deal about this?" I made sure to include my school studies and duties to my family in my rant.

Translation: How dare you keep me from Jared. I haven't talked to him since the night after "it" happened and I knew it was killing him. It was killing me.

"Kim," Audrey starts in her calm, soothing voice "This was all determined _before_ we realized what this really was, what we are. You realize that the five of us have transformed over the course of three months? Can you imagine how many people will join us this _year_? We have no idea how many people will become like us or who it will be. We were lucky to get girls who didn't abuse the power, give or take Peyton." Peyton huffs as Audrey continues "We need every levelheaded person we can get. Especially you, have you forgotten your great-great grandmother was the original?"

I shouldn't have even bothered, every time I mention going back to La Push, I end up in the same position. Of course, it's not like I could easily explain the situation to them. What am I supposed to say? "Yeah… I'm really going to need to head back now. You see, my boyfriend's a werewolf who did this thing they call 'imprinting' on me, so basically, without me in his life, he's useless to his pack. Not to mention I've been getting horrible stomach aches from being away from him and I'm kinda madly in love with him." Sure, it sounds easy when you put it like that.

I plop back down on Audrey's loveseat and close my eyes. My life has become a mini hell lately. Shelby and my sister have been giving me the cold-shoulder lately, with good reason, and I've been forced to reject any calls Jared gives me. Of course, I knew that if I avoided him altogether he would come find me, so I'm constantly having my dad answer his calls. I was actually supposed to end things with him completely but I couldn't bear to do it.

"I don't see the problem." Sophie, bless her fucking heart, pipes up next to me. When everyone's eyes turn to her, she looks up from her cuticle and shrugs "What? You really think you'll be able to explain to her dad and sister exactly _why_ she chose to stick around? Guys, you heard her. Her school is over there, her family and friends live there and her boyfriend," wince "lives there. I don't think she'd give that up on a sudden urge to be closer to her roots." She crosses her arms over her chest, satisfied with her argument. I suddenly remember why I love Sophie.

Audrey sighs and rubs her forehead and I instantly feel bad for putting anymore stress on her. She was, afterall, the oldest one of us and felt it her responsibility to look after our group. Peyton must have been thinking the same thing, being she shifts her patronizing glare to Sophie "I don't believe this conversation has anything to do with _you_, Sophia, so-"

"Oh, I think this conversation has _everything_ to do with me, Peyton. Since when is this little club under _your_ control?" she counters "Why do you guys get to make all of the decisions around here? This should include all of us, actually." Faith sunk even lower in her seat, if that was even possible.

Peyton was _not _having any of that. She raises her eyebrows and rests her elbows on her thighs "You _really_ want to go there? You _really_ have the nerve to ask that? How _dare-_"

"Enough." Audrey states quietly, her bright blue eyes focused on mine. I will her to see my pain, my desperation. I want her to understand how much I'm hurting. It's been hell trying to cope with the hurt caused by the separation from Jared. Not to mention trying to hide it, though I know my efforts are hardly effective. I can feel him like an extra limb; I can feel the loss of him with every inch of my being. If this is what the rest of my life is going to feel like, I'd gladly welcome death.

I notice Audrey's eyes soften and it momentarily reminds me of Emily. Those two really are quite similar. She sighs in defeat "Ok, Kim. I don't want to force you to stay if you are really that passionate on going back to Washington." She gives me an understanding smile and opens her mouth to continue but her sister cuts in.

"Are you shitting me?" Peyton roars, rising to her feet "You have no idea what will happen if she leaves! We _need_ her, A. Who knows what will happen if she goes back home? Who knows what _she'll_ do? You know better than any of us how bad 'the call' gets! Do you really think she can control herself?" Again with the condescending tone.

"My control is just fine." I say in an even voice, amplifying my point. If there's anybody in the world with control, it's me. I think I've proven that with the absence of Jared. _Jared._

Peyton turns her body to face my sitting form "You say that now, Kim but what about when you start feeling 'the call'? What then? How are you going to refrain from hurting people?" Even with a scowl on her face, Peyton is devastatingly beautiful. I guess to the outside world we all are, but I see us for the monsters we truly are. Well, what I am.

And despite Peyton's bitchy nature and rude comments, I knew she was right. What would happen when I resisted the need of my kind? I have self control. I do. I am right there at the top with Audrey in that category but considering what I am… Could I handle it? I have to. My need for Jared can't be ignored any longer, who knows what will happen to either of us if I don't return?

Audrey closes her eyes and rubs her temples "I see both sides of the situation. It is dangerous for Kim to go back so soon after transformation," soon my a- "but yet, staying here would cause even more suspicion and we need to stay as inconspicuous as possible. The Elders already suspect something and the tribe isn't much better." She opens her eyes and focuses her attention on me once again "You staying here will draw more attention and raise more questions than we need." She looks to her sister "The decision is final. Kim will return to La push."

For the first time in weeks I feel my heart leap with joy. I prepare to jump out of my seat and do a happy dance until Audrey adds "_But_, visiting will be necessary to ensure the safety of others. I trust you, Kim, and I think out of all of us you're the best to handle this situation. We just can't risk the lives of others."

I am out of my chair and hugging the leader of our group as soon as she finishes her sentence. Knowing I can freely see Jared within the next week gives me immense joy that I haven't had in months. And it's a very odd feeling. Audrey laughs and hugs me back, her arms easily fitting around my small waist. I've been through more changes lately than my puberty years. Talk about a late bloomer.

Peyton scoffs and I turn in time to see her moving toward the door "I can't believe you two would be so irresponsible. Changes are coming. Something is going to happen. Something big… And you two can't tell me you don't feel it too." We both freeze as Sophie tenses and Hope practically falls to the ground in her desire to disappear "News Flash, ignorance is _not_ bliss. I just hope it's not too late for you all to realize that."

Before she had a chance to leave, I said my final peace "If I stay, my family stays. And we all know my sister's next. I refuse to watch her go through the change." Peyton paused for a split second before turning the knob and slamming the door behind her.

After her sister's dramatic exit, Audrey assured the three of us that Peyton would get over it but to be prepared for tonight's full moon when she's not thinking clearly. On these rare nights, all reason is gone and the only thing left is our emotions. We stayed for a little while longer, making plans to meet at our usual spot and went our separate ways.

Sophie, Faith and I headed toward our houses together in silence, all of us thinking about Peyton's eerie warning. In all truth, we have been feeling a shift in the atmosphere lately. And she was right; we were all ignoring our instincts. That's the irritating thing about Peyton, despite her blunt attitude she was usually right. And today is no different.

But I know I'm right in my decision and until we know what's causing this feeling , I'm not risking my sister's innocence. And because I can't seem to go one more day without seeing Jared.

"So," Sophie says awkwardly, breaking the silence "When are you guys leaving?"

Faith let out a big gust of air she had been holding in for a while. I stick my hands into the pockets of my hoodie and look up at the setting sun. It wouldn't be long now "Friday. My dad wants to get back a couple of days before Lani starts school." I turn my attention to Faith and spoke to her for the first time since our little conflict "You okay?"

We're all more than a little protective over our youngest member. Me, more than any of us. Not only was she the sweetest addition to our group, but she reminded me so much of Lani and the relationship I was missing with her. I guess I felt like I could make up for it by protecting Hope. She didn't deserve this fate. None of us did.

Faith shrugged and hugged her cardigan closer to her chest "Yeah." She said in her sweet, flowery voice.

It was only last week that Faith had gone through the change. It was a huge surprise to all of us. Each of us was expecting my sister or local prom queen Vanessa Weston, not an innocent 13 year old girl. My change was even expected according to Audrey and Peyton, and Sophie came a few weeks after me which we had all anticipated. Why Faith came next was an absolute mystery to us all. We tossed around ideas for hours after Faith's first Call, only to draw a blank.

_I was the first to snap out of it, as usual. I blink up at the dark sky and wonder what time it was and where the others were. The last thing I remembered was singing along to the familiar song and feeling an unfamiliar presence. I remember looking to my right, at my blue-eyed sister and knowing we were about to initiate another addition to our clan._

_We all retreated as one into the darkness of the rocks on the cliffs we often frequented. One lone figure came to view; she seemed entranced by the water, by the moon, and the song we were singing. I looked to my left- at my black eyed sister, and we both examined the newest member to our family._

_I remembered thinking she was small and had skin too fair to be from this side of the cliff. Nevertheless, The Call was never wrong. Her fine, dark hair whipped around her petite body as a gust of wind blew through the waves. The moon was at its peak now. We knew it was time._

_The four of us slowly crept behind her as she looked down to the base of the cliff. Then, the initiation began. The last thing I recalled was jumping in after her as my sisters did the same._

_I rolled onto my hands and knees, searching the bottom of the cliffs for any sign of my group. My eyes landed on a moving figure dressed completely in white about a yard away from me. I stood as Audrey laid flat on her back with a hand pressed to her forehead. Her long, raven black hair flailed behind her head as the moon shined on her flawless caramel skin. She opened her bright blue eyes as I stood above her and held my hand out for her to take. She smiles gratefully, hauling herself up and dusting off her white shorts._

_She opens her mouth to say something but I'm too eager to share my knowledge "It's not Lani." I stated simply._

_Audrey looked at me as if she's about to question a small child "How do you know?"_

_Without speaking, we both headed toward the other side of the cliff "Lani's hair isn't as long as the girl last night and her skin is darker. The new girl is whiter than sour cream."_

_Her eyes widened "You remember?"_

_That was the first time I realized I was different than the others. No, I didn't think with reason during The Call but I remembered the basics. Apparently, that wasn't a very common thing._

"_Don't you?" I asked stupidly, not yet understanding why she wouldn't recall our newest "sister". We never talked about our experiences during the full or new moons and even though I never understood why, I didn't bother to ask. I didn't think it was because no one remembered._

_Audrey stared at me. Before she could say anything else we heard a distant but loud "Fuck!" She gave me a look as if to say "We'll speak about this later," and we took off toward the agitated voice._

_It was, of course, the oh-so wonderful Peyton picking seaweed out of her hair, again. How that girl always manages to get that stringy shit in her hair is one of life's greatest mysteries. "How the _hell_ am I supposed to fix it now?!" she pretty much screeched, yanking the last piece out of her dark locks "It took me a week- a WEEK- to get the salt smell out of my hair. And that was after twice as many wash-rinse-repeats I usually do. God fuck me dammit! How do you two always look so damn good?" she is the queen of condescending tones._

"_Peyton!" Audrey whispers harshly "Stop shrieking before somebody hears you!" Very good, Aud, way to quiet her down before she starts screeching like a fucking cat._

"_Fuck that!" she says louder "I don't give a _shit_! I woke up in the Pacific fucking ocean and have no idea what has been happening the past four hours _and_ I'm covered in something that looks like the Jolly Green Giant shit out. I am _pissed_."_

_Sophie's voice hid my lifeless laugh "Jesus Christ, Peyton. Talk a little louder, would you? I think China could use a little of your insight." She rubs her face with her palm "Anybody know where the newbie is?" she asks as she wrings out her hair. Well. Aren't we responsible._

"_Shit." I muttered as Peyton and Audrey exchange a look. We take off at the same time but different directions. Sophie and I ran around the west side of the cliff while the Small sisters rounded the east. We were heading toward the sharp, jagged rocks that were homed at the bottom of the giant cliff. As we climbed over one of the many gigantic boulders, I spotted a small, dark spot leaning against one of the sharp rocks._

_I squinted into the night that was slowly turning to morning "Is that her?"_

"_I don't know." Sophie tied her hair up into a loose bun and added in her bored tone "Let's check it out."_

_I've tried to forget the sight of the sweet 13 year old that sat curled up in a ball in front of me. It was an image that constantly haunted me and reminded me what the needs of our kind make us do. Her knees were tucked into her chest and she rocked back and forth, either from the cold or her fear. I'm still not sure. She was wet, looked like a drown rat to be honest, and her teeth were chattering slightly._

_We both stood frozen for what must have been five minutes strait. I felt ice run through my veins as we stared at the scene in front of us. _

_The young girl, too beautiful to be fully human, looked at both of us with tears in her eyes "P-please. I-I don't know w-what happened." Sobs wracked her tiny body and I felt my heart wrench "Where am I? Why am-m I h-here?" She buried her face in her hands and continued rocking. Her cries were violent and surprisingly loud for someone as small as her._

_I felt Sophie's eyes on me and realized it was my duty to take control of the situation. Hesitantly, I crouched next to her and put my hand on her knee. She flinched back clumsily and fell against a rock, still crying uncontrollably. I looked back up at Sophie and caught the look of pity in her eyes, something unusual for my emotionless friend. Our eyes meet as a warm gust of air sweeps through the air._

"_Find Peyton and Audrey, we can't do this alone." Her only response was a nod as I turned back to the young, devastated girl in front of me. She reminded me of a wounded bird, scared and alone._

_Despite her shaking figure, I could already see the changes taking place in her small body. Her skin glowed like the moon without stars and her eyes were bright, enhancing the yellow tint to her brown irises. The body on this girl looked too mature for her age, her breasts fuller and curves more defined. I felt a pang of sorrow for her. I knew her life would never be the same._

_And then I saw it. I saw what I hated the most about what we were. Out of the corner of my eye, a pale, lifeless body lay unmoving next to the water's edge. The young girl's sobs were drowned out by my thundering heart as I fought the dizziness threatening to overwhelm me._

_My back hit a boulder and my breathing increased. I was distantly aware of the beautiful girl's cries but my mind was racing. That was the first time I realized what the nature of our kind can make us do. Here, sat a girl no older than my sister with a dead man splayed next to her. She was supposed to be texting during class, getting into fights with her best friend and begging her father to let her go out with a boy next Saturday. She wasn't supposed to be responsible for taking a human life._

_That's the thing, I remember thinking. It doesn't matter who you are or what you've been through. A change in fate or destiny will take your life into an entirely new course. You can't stop it or prevent it. You have absolutely no control over it. The best you can do is continue down the path chosen for you and hope for the best because in the end, you have no say. That's what scares me more than anything._

XXX

Going back to my Aunt's had become a chore for me. I love my family, as previously stated but lately things have been… complicated. No. Saying my situation is "complicated" is like saying the tornado affected Dorothy slightly. So, yeah. A big fucking understatement.

My life outside of my little group consisted of three things. One: hiding from my sister and cousin's death glares. Apparently, completely abandoning your family for a new group of friends whom are disliked by most of the tribe is frowned upon. I did not get this memo.

It hurt. Like hell, actually. I missed having long conversations about stupid shit with Shelby. I missed staying up late playing Speed or reading some magazine about how to have a 45 minute orgasm. I missed sharing looks with my sister whenever dad said something completely face-palm worthy or arguing over things we didn't remember five minutes later.

Two: avoiding my father's questioning looks. I am an open book. Swear to God, everything I'm thinking or feeling is broadcasted on my face. Almost everybody can tell what's going on in my head. My father is no exception. The Kimmy I've become is not anything like the dramatic, outspoken Kimmy I used to be. And he not only knows that but that there's something else going on in my life that's out of my control. His inquisitive looks also have to do with goal number one. He doesn't understand why I've been ditching my family for girls I had barely had a conversation with before the summer started.

Third and most painful: dodging Jared's calls. At this point, it wasn't just Jared trying to get a hold of me. I had numerous missed calls from Emily, Rachel, Paul and Jacob. Not to mention a very questionable message on my machine from Leah.

Of course, I had no choice but to ignore their pleads to talk with Jared. At times Old Kimmy would whisper that I do, in fact, have a choice. I could easily ignore the rules of our group and pick up the phone. The thing is, I know it's for the best. What we do… the effect we have on others is too dangerous. I could make someone do something without even meaning to, and I couldn't live with that.

So, needless to say, I kept to myself quite a bit. I spent most nights staring out of my window, trying to ignore the everlasting ache in my chest. It was all I could do to get out of bed the next morning.

My group was the only human interaction I encountered since my fateful "fall". This is really quite pathetic considering they're not all that human. I kind of feel like Michael Jackson after the whole pedophile trial thing. Although that was a load of bullshit to me. I mean, how easy was it for him to convince the family to leave him alone? Hmm, tell me, would you rather see the man who supposedly "took your child's innocence" go to prison or become a few million richer? I would think you'd want to see him rot in a cell but I guess not.

Nevertheless, I don't get out much anymore. Not that I want to, of course. I'd prefer to sit here and fantasize about Jared. About what we would be doing if he was here with me. How he would slowly run his hand up my thigh while his mouth worked at that sensitive spot on my throat. When I gave a light tug at his soft hair, he'd bring his mouth back to mine while his hot hand continued its path up my leg. I'd moan his name and he'd growl in return as his hand finally reached its destination.

His fingers would stroke the outside of my underwear, wet with anticipation. I'd get fed up with his teasing and would roll us over so I had the upper hand. My hands would move on their own, pulling his boxers down to free the part of his body that gave me the most pleasure. He'd moan my name and slide my panties down so our members could reunite. Just as I moved over him-

"Kim?" a voice breaks my wet daydream.

I jump and turn in the desk chair toward the voice "Yeah?" I reply roughly.

Shelby stands in the doorway, her sweet face a mask of determination as she enters the room, shutting the door behind her. My cousin hesitantly sits at the edge of my sister's bed across from me.

I suppose this is how Emily feels around Leah, unsure and awkward. While our situation isn't nearly as messy and heartbreaking as theirs, similar feelings are applied. I stare at my cousin, realizing we are in two completely different worlds and I wish with everything I have that I could be in hers.

She finally breaks the silence "You're leaving tomorrow." Shelby states simply.

I nod slowly "I am."

She looks at the wall above my head "I don't… what the hell happened, Kim? Everything was fine. Everything was normal and then you slowly stop talking to us, your own family?" she stands before me as she continues to rant "I mean, who _does_ that? Do you know how worried your dad is? How long him and my mom talk about what might be going on with you every night? You know the looks Lani gives you when you're not looking? She misses you, Kim. She _needs_ you, don't you get that?"

She starts to pace before me "At first we thought you were just missing your boyfriend, we understood. Then you start looking sickeningly tired, we thought you weren't getting enough sleep. When you started hanging out with Audrey and Peyton was when Lani and I knew something was up. You're not an attention seeker, Kim and those girls have been in the rez's spotlight for some time now. Why would you put yourself in that situation?

"The most disturbing thing had to be when you woke up one morning looking like sex on legs. Who can go from having the look of an innocent high schooler to some Victoria's Secret model?" she stopped pacing and stood right in front of me "It sounded disturbingly similar to Peyton and Audrey's case."

I took a shaky breath and ran my fingers through my silky hair. I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't very well come out and tell her about us.

Shelby slowly lowers herself in front of me and takes my right hand in hers "Kim, whatever is going on, you can tell me. You're… you're like my best friend. It kills me seeing you like this."

Her voice is so sincere tears spring to my eyes. I look up at the ceiling, memorizing the paint patterns. I've always wondered how they got there.

I swallowed back the knot in my throat as I looked at my cousin again. Letting out a slow breath, I detached her hands from mine and run them through my hair again. She looked at me warily as I stood and paced with a hand to my mouth.

I open my mouth to speak, not knowing what's about to come out "I don't know what to say, Shells. I can't tell you the truth but I'm not going to lie to you."

Shelby throws her hands in the air "What the hell does that even mean?!"

"It means that I can't tell you anything. Believe me, Shelby, I want to. I'd like nothing more than to talk like we used to but so much has happened-"

My cousin springs to her feet so fast you'd think she was Tigger from Winnie the Pooh "_That's_ the shit I'm talking about, Kim. I am so _sick_ and _tired_ of trying to cut through all this bullshit. I just want to know what happened. I don't want to gossip, I'm not trying to get info for your father or the tribe, I actually care, Kim. I'm scared as fuck for you. Why can't you just trust me?"

I felt my resolve weaken as her voice breaks and tears spring to her dark brown eyes. I wasn't expecting her to break. Shelby was always known as the happy-go-lucky girl next door. No matter the obstacle, she kept her head held high and a smile on her face. In my opinion, that's exactly what's wrong with the world. Too many people smile when they're sad and frown when they're happy. In my opinion, everyone would be better off just laying everything on the table. Of course, that's a little hypocritical coming from me.

Nevertheless, I hold great respect for my cousin and the fact that I haven't seen her cry since her father's funeral four years ago tore at my heartstrings. I had caused her heartache.

I shake my head violently, trying to ignore her tears and fighting my own "Its not that simple. This… this is bigger than you and I, Shells. I literally can't tell you anything… if you know… if anything were to happen to you…" I fought my tears. I fought the exhaustion and depression that was taking over my life. I fought it with everything I had. The darkness that threatened to consume me was so close to taking over it was hard to breathe.

I started hyperventilating. My heart beat rapidly in my chest as my knees gave out and I fell onto my sister's bed. All I wanted to do was confess to Shelby and the rest of my family what happened. I wanted to go back to La Push, to Jared. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me, the only place I ever felt completely safe.

Shelby was staring at me with concern instead of anger. I looked into her eyes "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You have to know that this wasn't my choice; I didn't want any of this to happen. You're my best friend and I _never_ wanted to hurt you or Lani or anyone. I wish everything could go back to normal, I do, but I can't reverse what has been done. It's out of my control."

My breathing is still labored as I stare at my cousin with hope. I know my apology probably won't mean much without an explanation but I hoped it was enough for her to forgive me for the time being. She really is my best friend and I feel sick about hurting her.

She looks at me for a few minutes before looking out of the window to her left. She stares at the night sky for a moment before looking back at me "I don't know what happened this summer, but I love you. I don't want to lose you so if that means dealing with all of this closed captioning then… ok. The secret will be an obstacle but maybe we can overcome it together."

We stare at each other for a long time, letting those words sink in. I don't know who moved first but in an instant, we were hugging. I held her tight, smelling the tanning oil on her shoulders and feeling her silky hair against my hands.

In this particular moment, I remember something my mother once taught me. Every once in a while, amidst a bad day, there will be a good moment. You have to hold onto that moment. Keep it in a pocket of your coat or in a jar on your desk because you need to know that there are and will be better times. You need to remember how in these moments, you feel all warm inside. Like you have just drunk a hot cup of tea. Like a small fire has been ignited inside of you. You must hold onto this warmth and never let it go.

Maybe the hope of this moment could give me strength to face my bleak future.

* * *

**Umm, wow. Let me tell you what happened there.**

**So… my computer crashed and erased all of my files, not only eliminating my work on this story but all of my schoolwork.**

**I really wasn't sure where I was taking this story so I wrote ahead to see whether I wanted to continue it or just take it down. That's the biggest reason for the update delay. I apologize for the wait and am so grateful to those who are still with me. Now that I know what the fuck I'm doing, updates definitely won't take more than a month.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, you guys were the only reason I didn't just take it down.**

**Next chapter should be up within the next two weeks and let me know if you have any suggestions or requests.**

**Please review! Even though I don't deserve it.**


	3. Here Without You

_**Things I do not have:**_

_**A boyfriend-(Shocker!)**_

_**A life-(Obviously)**_

_**A talent-(Unless breathing counts)**_

_**Ownership of Twilight-(Then I'd have all of the above)**_

Jared

Nothing mattered.

The world that was once illuminated by her amazing light had faded into darkness.

I didn't want to see or speak to anyone. I had fallen into a comfortable yet bleak routine. I woke up, tried to convince myself to get out of bed and if I succeeded, went over to Sam's where Emily tried to convince me to eat something. I patrolled, went back home where I was met by worried looks from my mother and went back to bed.

Nothing made sense. Why was she avoiding me? Did she meet someone else? Is she mad? Does she just not love me anymore?

These questions ran through my head 24/7 and haunted my dreams. I've tried to get a hold of her relentlessly with no reply. Some of the pack has even tried contacting her, only to get vague answers from her father or her voicemail. In the beginning I thought that maybe she was just busy. She was surrounded by her family and old friends, afterall; maybe she was spending extra time with them. I started getting anxious, not hearing from my Kimmy was beginning to take its toll and I became desperate. I was one step away from driving all the way to California to see her and talk to her face-to-face before Leah, Leah of all people, stopped me. She convinced me to wait it out and give Kim her space.

By the second month, I had lost all of my remaining hope. I had given up on my life and the people in it. Without her, nothing mattered.

Most days, like today, it was all I could do to get out of bed. I was plagued with thoughts of her. Her smile, her long silky hair, the way she looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear when she was nervous or embarrassed. I throw my arm over my eyes as my thoughts run rampant through my head. Her soft, golden skin that always seemed to glow under the moon and tighten under my touch. I missed her voice the most though. I can't remember how many times I called her just to hear her voice on her answering machine.

A soft knock on my door brought me out of my reverie though I didn't move a muscle. My mom's flowery perfume filled my nose as she stepped through the doorway "Jared?" she says in her quiet tone.

I don't answer.

My mother sighs "Paul and Rachel are here. Paul says there's an emergency and they need your help."

I still don't speak but I do remove my arm from my face. If anything, the pack means a lot to me. Since Kim isn't in my life at the moment, the pack is my biggest priority and I've invested almost all of my time with our duties.

I hear my mom leave the room and decide to get up. If Sam sent Paul than its probably something important.

When I finally manage to drag myself downstairs, I'm met with a pitying look from Paul and a reassuring smile from Rachel. That's another thing that sucks about Kim's disappearance; none of my brothers look at me the same. I'm always face-to-face with sorrowful looks and worried glances. The imprints are the worst. Rachel and Emily are always going out of their way to do things for me and make sure I'm taken care of. Quil always makes a point to send a four year old Claire over to me for a "special hug" and Jake encourages his creepy half leech to talk to me a little longer than the others. While appreciated, the extra attention just reminds me that Kim isn't here.

"Hey man," Paul greets me with a pat on the back "You look like shit."

He's rewarded by a smack from Rachel "Paul!" she chides then looks to me and smiles "We should get going. Everyone's waiting for us."

"What's this about?" I deadpan "I'm really tired and have patrol later tonight." The excuse is shit but it's the best I could come up with at the moment.

Paul was about to shoot out a sarcastic remark but one look from Rachel silenced him. When Paul first imprinted on Rachel, he was pissed to say the least. Not only did he imprint on the chief's daughter, but a woman who put up with no one's shit. Don't get me wrong, Rachel is nice but doesn't settle for anything less than she deserves. And the wolf becomes what his imprint needs.

We headed outside and got in Paul's truck. A whole lot of cars were in front of Sam's house, which told me most of the pack was here.

"Is this a meeting or something?" I ask as we started toward the house.

They exchanged a tense look and Paul muttered "Something like that."

When we entered the house all eyes turned in our direction. Almost everyone was here. All but Jacob, of course. Even after the packs rejoined, he spent most of his time at the Cullen's. There was also someone else here. A scent so familiar it hurt.

My eyes snapped to the table where most everyone was crowded around. A small girl with big doe eyes sat in a chair close to Emily. Her face sent a pang to my chest.

"Lani." I said and took a step toward her. Paul and Embry grabbed my arms and held me back.

Kim's sister would know what happened to her, why she wasn't talking to me. Lani held all the answers I needed to know. Lani's dark eyes were wet with unshed tears and I panicked. Kim's sister was always so composed and calm, so unlike my imprint. While Kim held in her emotions until she's had enough of the bullshit, Iliana told you exactly why she didn't like you and did it with an uncaring face. That's how I knew the situation is serious. Her face held fear and sorrow. Lani never shows weakness.

"Jared," Sam says in his alpha tone "Lani has something she needs to tell us. Are you ok to listen? It concerns Kim."

All eyes are on me as I nod and Paul leads me to the table, leaving Embry behind us. Kim's sister stares at me with a neutral face but we can all hear her heart racing. I look around the room at our pack members. Seth and Quil are standing against the counter while Collin and Brady are on either side of Lani. I guess Brady and Lani used to be close friends in middle school. That was before Brady phased and Lani started PMSing. Embry moves to stand at the side of the table behind Emily who's also sitting at the table. Sam stands next to his wife as Leah sits on the counter close to Embry. Our newer members, Hunter and Sean stand off to the side, not sure of their place. I still feel Paul and Rachel's presence behind me.

Sam looks to Lani when everyone is settled "Go ahead, Lani."

She takes a deep breath, looking at Sam and then turns her attention to the table "I-ok, before I start, I just want to be clear on my intentions. I didn't come here to get my sister in trouble. I know you guys are like, the 'protectors' of La Push or whatever, and while that's all fine and dandy, I need to know what I say here is confidential and won't go to the elders." She looks up at us and struggles to keep eye contact.

My anxiety level sky rocketed, if that was even possible. What was going _on_? Did something happen to her? Did one of _them_ get to her? Change her? I was supposed to protect her. Where was I when she needed me?

I started shaking as Sam stared hard at Lani. I heard a feminine "calm down" to my right. Leah raises her eyebrows in warning

Sam finally broke the silence "I promise that nothing will leave this room. We are simply concerned for your sister's safety. She means a lot to us." His eyes flicker in my direction as he says the last part.

Lani looks at each of us before her eyes rest on me. She nods slowly "You just…" she looks at the ceiling for a second "You're not going to fully understand what I'm talking about until you see her but-I mean I should probably tell you anyway. I just-"

She fills her cheeks with air than releases it "Ok. So it was the beginning of summer, we had only been back on the reservation for a few days when she started acting weird. She was tired all the time and was always talking about a headache. My dad figured it was because of the weather change or dehydration, that kind of shit. We didn't think much of it until she started going out late at night. But Kim's not a quiet person when you know her, you know? I mean, when she's upset she'll think her feelings out but she'll eventually say something. So we thought that if something was bugging her she'd tell us."

She picks at her cuticles as I try to calm my nerves "God. She looked so sick, so tired." My heart drops as she continues "Her skin got pail and her eyes were dead. She had those nasty old lady bags under her eyes and her hair got all dry and frail. She looked like a zombie."

Lani pauses and I want to shake her into continuing before Paul interrupts "Did it ever occur to you that she missed home? She wanted to be with her boyfriend?" he questions.

She glares weakly at him "Of course it did. That's what we thought was wrong. That was until she walked into the kitchen one morning looking like a fucking lingerie model." Was that so weird? "I don't mean like Heidi Klum hot. I'm talking fucking Angelina Jolie, Miranda Kerr hot. Her skin looked almost as silky as her hair and she almost looked taller. Her curves were… well, they were _there. _And her eyes. _God_, I can't look at her without being creeped out by those eyes."

My blood ran cold with every word. I remember Kim's eyes. They were a soft green, the color of pine trees in the fall. She hated them; she always said that they couldn't decide whether they wanted to be green or hazel. They were beautiful. She was beautiful.

The whole room was silent. We were all trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to what could've caused this sudden change. There was only one explanation I could come up with.

I opened my mouth, but Embry seemed to have the same idea "Lani, did Kim start hanging out with anyone new?"

"They would've caught the attention of your whole tribe. Extremely good looking but weren't seen in public." Brady added.

We were all beyond tense. Kim knew. She knew what vampires looked like and could probably identify one from across a room by now. Why would she willingly hang around them? It just doesn't make sense though. Lani never mentioned Kim disappearing for a few days. She didn't say anything about newfound pale skin. As far as we know, vampire venom is effective right away. Kim wouldn't look sick if she were bitten. What the hell happened?

Lani's eyebrows furrow in confusion "Well… sort of. I was getting there. There were these two girls, Peyton and Audrey Small. Sisters. The same thing happened to them, first Audrey then Peyton. And, yes, they are both unbelievably beautiful but no more than Kim. Neither was seen around the rez at first but after their… change they seemed to go out just as much as everyone else."

The room got quiet and I saw Emily put her hand on Sam's arm out of the corner of my eye. There wasn't anybody in the room who wasn't anxious. Even Seth had a worried look on his face.

Lani looked up at me, her face so similar to Kim's I wanted to run away "Did-I'm just guessing here, but did Kim ever tell you about our legends?"

The whole pack froze with nerves simultaneously. Why was she bringing up legends?

I wracked my brain for any info Kim might have mentioned about her tribe. A vague memory pops up, though I remember the night for a whole other reason. It was Rachel's first bonfire knowing about Paul and the Pack. Not to mention mine and Kim's first time in the bedroom.

_Her small hand was in mine as we walked back to my truck. She stared up at the full moon, something she always did when we were out late and it was visible. Her fascination with the night sky confused me._

"_Whatcha thinking about?" I ask casually, looking into the darkness of the forest._

_She smiles and glances at me "Just some of the Yurok legends."_

_Her vague tone makes me frown. She wasn't usually shy about sharing; maybe she was reserved when it came to her tribe? "Oh, yeah?" I prod gently._

_She nods "We don't have cool spirit warriors like you guys do. Ours are pretty lame, actually. I mean, who gives a shit about a sparrow giving directions to a fish? How the hell is that even plausible? Well, neither is werewolves hunting vampires but at least it makes for a good campfire story." I chuckle at her rant as she shakes her head, getting back on topic "Anyhoozal, there's this one that's everyone's favorite. The females, at least."_

_I fish my keys from my pocket as my truck comes into view "And which ones that?"_

"_Woman of the Moon."_

_I open her door and round to my side of the car. My interest peeked as she continued "Basically, it's about this woman who somehow becomes a siren and kills an assload of fishermen."_

_I chuckle at her bluntness "Jesus. That's a story you want your kids to memorize in elementary school."_

_She smiles and shrugs "It was mine and Lani's favorite growing up. My mother used to tell it to us every night. I never understood why, though. It's not a very positive story to fall asleep to but my mother was always different." That frown I hate so much appeared on her beautiful face. She's never liked talking about her mom._

_I change the subject "If it's about a siren, why is it called Woman of the Moon?"_

"_That's what controlled her. When the moon was full she was compelled to kill or destroy. Mostly, she was attracted to the sea. And getting revenge on the male population for breaking her heart, but that's a given." She stared out the passenger window as I pulled into her neighborhood "It's a complicated story. And we both know I'm not a talented storyteller."_

_We pull into her empty driveway as disappointment floods my body. I wasn't ready to say goodnight yet._

"_So," she starts and fiddles with the door handle "Do you want to come up?"_

"Jared?" Emily's soft voice brings me back to the present. I'm sure the pack is all looking at me expectantly but my eyes are locked on Kim's sister.

"She-she mentioned something about sirens?" my voice sounded hoarse and strained to my ears. I didn't use it very often anymore.

A ghost of a smile appears on Lani's face "Yes. Exactly. That's the one."

"I'm sorry," Paul interrupts suddenly "What the hell does this have to do with us or Kim?"

Lani's eyes become stony again "I think Kim has become one. A Woman of the Moon."

There's a long, pregnant pause as my world tilts. Nobody knows what to say and when Lani opens her mouth to elaborate, a loud screech of a car silences her efforts.

"Iliana!" A voice so familiar I want to hurl myself out of this house screams.

**Ha! Told you it would only be a couple weeks.**

**Sorry about the length and if it seems a bit rushed but elaborating isn't my thing.**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed and those who are still with me. I've gotten back into my normal routine so it was easier to update. **

**FYI, I posted the link to the characters on my profile if you wanna check it out. Expect another update in about 2 weeks and if not, nag my ass for one. Seriously, I need encouragement to get shit done.**

**Review, review, review!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
